


Sweet Familial indulgence

by KwIl



Series: Commissions [17]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Gen, Incest, Large Breasts, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Partner Swapping, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwIl/pseuds/KwIl
Summary: Nowi and Tharja learn that their families indulge in similar practices.Thus, they decide to join their families together for one very special and noisy night.
Relationships: Guire | Gaius/Marc | Morgan, Guire | Gaius/Nn | Nah, Guire | Gaius/Noire, Guire | Gaius/Nono | Nowi, Guire | Gaius/Sallya | Tharja, Guire | Gaius/Syalla | Rhajat, Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marc | Morgan/Noire, Marc | Morgan/Nono | Nowi, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Nn | Nah, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Noire, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Nono | Nowi, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Syalla | Rhajat, Nn | Nah/Marc | Morgan, Nn | Nah/Noire, Noire/Sallya | Tharja, Noire/Syalla | Rhajat, Nono | Nowi/Nn | Nah, Sallya | Tharja/Syalla | Rhajat
Series: Commissions [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Familial indulgence

Tharja groaned. She  _ hated _ this.

When she had learned her friend Nowi had arrived in Askr, she agreed to meet the girl when she asked if they could meet and catch up. She was fond of the manakete, after all, so she found time in her schedule to meet with her old friend.

However, Tharja was starting to regret that decision. Nowi had found out quickly about the tea parties those Fodlan folk liked to host, and was eager to have one of her own. Unfortunately for Tharja, she was the dragon's test subject. To make matters worse, Nowi had conveniently decided not to mention her little experiment until Tharja showed up, which was probably done on purpose. 

The abundance of color bothered her. It wasn't like she  _ couldn’t  _ handle bright environments, but this was simply too much. She had been taken to a decorated table and asked to sit down. A multi-colored cloth was placed above it, and a basket of sweets on top of that waiting to be used.

It was very, very girly. Tharja didn’t mind girly, but there was a limit.

"I asked a girl named Lysithea to help me set this up," Nowi giggled, helping herself to one of the treats. "And I asked Mercedes to make these sweets for me! They left just before you arrived. So, what do you think?"

Tharja's eyes narrowed, noticing how the basket wasn't full. That made little sense. This... Mercedes... wouldn't make only… two sweets… right? Had her friend possibly been scammed? Tharja latched onto that thought, as thinking of ways to hex somebody brought her some comfort. Perhaps this helper would learn their lesson after suffering from a week-long runny nose.

"It's wonderful," she spoke with a bored tone, even though she knew Nowi wouldn't hear or care for the sarcasm in her voice. Tharja sighed. Though the setting was a dull one, she knew that shouldn’t stop her from catching up with her friends. A good conversation could easily make things more interesting. “So, Nowi, how have you adjusted to Askr?”

“It’s been nice, actually!” she answered, wavering her body from side to side while she ate. “I like new places, and I’m very happy it didn’t take too long for Robin, Nah, and Morgan to be summoned too. I would have missed them so much otherwise!”

Nowi and Tharja’s relationship was an odd one and by all accounts shouldn’t even exist. They were solid friends at first, but when Nowi announced her marriage to Robin, this left the dark mage  _ seething _ . She had even prepared dozens of hexes for this betrayal.

But in hindsight, she was glad she never did anything rash. It was her anger and frustration that led her to Gaius, who she now loved dearly. He was in a similar state himself, since he was suffering from heartbreak too. The two bonded over their unrequited loves and successfully managed to mend each other’s hearts, finding some spare room in their own for the other.

Of course, she’d still think about Robin from time to time, primarily focused on ‘what-ifs’, but her heart was set on the candy thief. She was more than happy with him being her lover, even if their relationship had taken a… strange turn recently. It wasn’t a  _ bad  _ change, but certainly an unusual one.

Interestingly, she had recently found out that Nowi’s relationship with her husband had become just as strange. Gaius was very good at gathering information without people noticing, and she loved hearing all the gossip. Tharja knew a lot about people she had never even met thanks to this and she was thankful for the constant feeding of information; it was better to have intel on potential threats than none at all.

When the dark mage learned about what Nowi had been up to, she wondered if the girl was somehow copying her act, though she figured Nowi’s antics likely came first. Besides, she doubted the manakete was aware of how similar the two women actually were in their private lives.

“I’m sure you’re very happy to have your family with you,” Tharja said, trying her best to note to hide a mischievous grin. She cursed herself for not being able to discard such an expression, but this was thanks to her thoughts. “You must be having a lot of…  _ fun… _ with them, right?”

Nowi stopped her movement, biting lightly down on her lip. She remained silent for a while. The manakete could act carefree and childish at times, but she was no fool. She could pick up on things others could not. Tharja’s unique tone had told her all she needed to know.

“...what gave it away?” she sounded nervous. Nowi wasn’t glad she had been found out, but at least if it had to be anyone, it was Tharja. The woman could be a bit weird at times, but she’d keep your secret, granted you didn’t do anything to piss her off. But if you did that, she’d find satisfaction in just hexing the person anyway. That was the woman’s idea of payback.

“My husband found out and informed me,” Tharja answered. “You know he’s good at finding things out. And no, I don’t know  _ how _ he found out. I’ve learned to not question his methods.”

“I suppose that makes sense…” 

It was clear that the revelation had startled Nowi quite a bit. Tharja could tell the girl wouldn’t take long to calm down though, but she did feel bad about her current state. The manakete could be insanely annoying at times... but she was still a valuable friend.

Seeing the dragon look so agitated was…  _ wrong.  _ Tharja needed to fix this, and there was really only one way she could. She had to even the playing field.

“...I suppose it is only fair I share a secret of my own, then.”

Nowi immediately grew an expression of ridiculous curiosity, a tremendous departure to her look seconds before. Tharja hadn’t even shared anything yet, and already the girl was ecstatic. 

“What secret?!” she asked, her tones much happier and radically different. 

Tharja was glad to see the girl grow more cheerful, even if it was sudden. However, if she wanted to maintain that smile, she had to answer the question. “To be awfully blunt, Gaius and I have involved Noire in our love life.”

“Oh! R-Really?” Nowi responded fast, leaping from her seat and leaning over the table, sounding… awfully excited? 

Tharja took a moment to respond. It only just dawned on her that she blurted out one of her secrets, but she supposed Nowi knowing it wasn't the worst thing in the world. She could relate, after all.

“...yes.”

“Hmmm…” Nowi murmured, sitting back down and staring into space. The response kept the dark mage locked in suspense; she had no idea what was going through that girl’s head (and frankly, never has). 

Out of nowhere, Nowi shared the cheekiest smirk Tharja had ever seen. 

“What’s with that look?” Tharja was suspicious.

“...I think I have an idea.”

* * *

Gaius was a simple man. He loved nothing more than sweets… well, except his wife and daughter, of course… but even that was closer than one would think. But now, the number three spot on his “love” list, sugary sweets, was being contested.

In the past, he could make a solid defence for loving sweets more than sex, but now? It would certainly be a close battle, for three bountiful women now existed in his harem.

It was weird at first, having what was essentially a copy of your wife as an addition to your sex life. It was bizarre, and Noire being added into the mix sealed the deal on how ridiculous it all was.

But was he complaining? Absolutely not. At almost all times, at least one of the girls (though usually more) desired him. It was difficult at first to keep up with their antics, but he had grown used to it. 

His sunshine was busy meeting with an old friend of theirs while Noire was training. The latter was scheduled to be back soon, which signified that Gaius had to speed up his current task before his adorable princess came home, undoubtedly demanding a piece of him.

“Mmm… keep going, Gaius…” Rhajat groaned, letting her body relax while the candy thief worked on pleasuring her body. 

“You need only ask, sunlight,” Gaius answered, accelerating how fast he was pounding her figure. 

“I told you to stop calling me that,” she growled, though her annoyance didn’t last long-- she was in the midst of being fucked, after all. “Such a name… does not suit me at all…”

“And miss out on those wonderful reactions of yours?” Gaius chuckled. “Not a chance. Get used to it.”

Gaius had nicknames for everybody. These nicknames usually pestered a lot of people, but they would always reluctantly grow used to it. There was a reason there was only one person allowed to call Tharja ‘Sunshine’ without being decimated. 

Rhajat’s nickname wasn’t too different, since she wasn’t too different to Tharja herself. She’d let it grow on her in a similar way too.

The candy thief reached out and took hold of her large breasts, squeezing them roughly. He twiddled his thumb over her nipple, making her coo quietly, as if she wanted to express her satisfaction, yet didn’t want to fuel his ego.

Rhajat eventually smirked, watching as the man on top of her continued to pound her pussy with such strength. It was difficult to not just lose herself to him, but she had to maintain some degree of control, lest this man think she was easy to conquer. “You like my breasts a lot, don’t you, Gaius? Say, I think they’re larger than both Tharja’s and Noire’s, aren’t they? Does that please you?”

“Sunlight, I am not a man enchanted simply by larger breasts,” he returned the smirk, finding her attempt to rile him up amusing. What was just as humorous was that it had actually  _ worked _ , just not in the way she was thinking it would. Gaius simply liked her trying to be a bit competitive. “I like breasts of all sizes. I’d be munching on those things even if you were as flat as a pancake.”

“Is that right…?” she seemed neither happy nor unhappy about his answer. Gaius was certainly a strange man. Any other would have been ensnared by her words. Perhaps it was for reasons like this that she found herself drawn to him. He liked her for  _ her _ , not her body. 

“As much as I love talking to you, sunlight, it’s distracting,” Gaius informed her. “So if you don’t mind, I need to cum inside you before Noire arrives. Understood?”

“Acknowledged…” she hummed, reminding herself why she liked her current relationship with him. Rhajat had no desire for that lovey-dovey stuff; she just wanted to be  _ fucked _ , and Gaius was more than happy to supply that. 

With his focus now on ramming her, Rhajat found herself inching closer to that wondrous realm of paradise. She knew she was going to lose herself, but at least she had persisted for long enough. Gaius had to work for it and it was time to reward him. With no need to hold back anymore, she let her voice grow wild while Gaius pounded her, pushing deeply against her womb’s entrance. 

“Oh,  _ fuck,"  _ she whispered, partly wishing she had just not said anything from the beginning. Gaius was being so,  _ so _ rough with her all of a sudden, but there was reason to believe her words had encouraged the man. 

Continuing to use her breasts for support (and digging into them even more, which she loved), Gaius rammed her as fast he humanly could, until he abruptly stopped deep inside her. As much as she missed the intense pleasure she was growing fond of, it was soon replaced by an equally loving warmth. Rhajat purred as her womb was drowned in semen, a feeling she had grown very accustomed to. She both loved and hated this man for making her a lover of creampies.

As much as she craved more, her time was unfortunately up. She had learned the hard way that Noire was not somebody to be denied time with her precious ‘daddy’. 

Her decision was a wise one, since as soon she cleaned herself up and started to redress, the eager girl showed up, immediately falling into her loving daddy’s arms. The lust this girl had easily overshadowed both hers and Tharja’s. She was not afraid to show how much of a slut she was for her daddy either, as she immediately took off her top, unhooked her bra, and sandwiched his cock between her breasts. Any chance of Gaius softening was eliminated immediately, as nothing was more addicting to him than the feeling of her soft but sweaty breasts suffocating his member.

“I’ve missed you, daddy…” she purred, a satisfied smile on her face that expanded upon seeing how joyful Gaius looked. 

“I’ve missed you too, sweetheart,” he answered, patting her gently on the head. As much as he loved her servicing him, her titfucks were something he liked to keep control of. There was something simply mesmerizing about his head popping out of her cleavage while she desperately tried to sample a taste with her tongue.

This wasn’t anywhere close to the first titfuck Noire had given to Gaius, so she knew exactly how to get him off. Her breasts were large enough to stimulate his entire cock at once, so she used that to her advantage, making sure his dick was showered with love thanks to her speed. The girl had practiced a lot by this point and undoubtedly an expert. He loved how it visually looked too, so she always made sure to keep his eyes pleased, showing him how she did things like how she kept dribbling over his cock, keeping her tits wet. It was hard to tell if she was doing it out of sheer thirst or as a means to make the friction nice and slippery. Gaius suspected it was both.

Noire had played her cards right. She knew that he was especially sensitive after he came and that immediately rushing to pleasure her father would make him love her even more. Her boobs had rejuvenated his lust and he was doing his part too, thrusting in rhythm while she bounced her tits around his shaft. 

“Daddy… cum all over my breasts… they’re yours to make dirty… I want it…” 

Gaius couldn’t believe there was a time where his daughter acted timid around him. They got along just fine before, but now their relationship had evolved dramatically. Who knew sex was all she needed to remove that lingering shyness?

“Anything for you, my princess,” he groaned, feeling those familiar signs beginning to emerge. 

As soon as he was about to burst, he forced himself out of his moulds, aiming his length back at them. Noire kept her tits firmly pushed together, gracefully accepting his semen as it shot out rapidly and erratically. She didn’t mind where it went, so long as it was on her body. Nothing was better than having her daddy mark her in his seed. While most coated her boobs, some drifted upwards, staining her face and hair. She greedily giggled as his climax came to an end, her tongue sampling some of the tribute. 

“Oh, joy, it looks like I’ve interrupted something,” a voice Gaius was very familiar with startled him.

He was concerned. Fucking Rhajat was one thing, but giving Noire her daily dose of cum was beginning to deplete his energy supplies. Tharja turning up randomly likely meant she wanted a turn too. He could do it if he had to… but he was almost spent. 

“How was tea with Nowi, sunshine?” he asked, almost biting his tongue when Noire’s own one coiled around his glans, the sensitivity always a surprise. She had certainly used the interruption well.

“Wonderful. You and I need to have a talk in private,” she spoke, her tone strangely not hinting at any frustration. Usually, whenever she said those words, it was to scold him. What did she have to say? Gaius was honestly very curious.

...there was one issue, however.

“I’d love to, but our daughter will not stop sucking my dick,” he was honest. “I don’t think she’s going to stop either.”

“...fine. I suppose I can just say it here, actually,” she sighed. “It does actually involve these other two as well.”

“You’re still here, sunlight?” Gaius was surprised. Rhajat had certainly kept herself quiet.

“I don’t mind watching,” she answered fast, turning her focus to Tharja. “Now then… what do you have to tell us?”

“Well…”

* * *

Robin was struggling to keep his breathing under control. His body was backed up against his bedroom wall, his lover not even giving him the chance to properly strip and move things to the bed.

He knew Nowi could be insanely horny at times, but this was almost  _ too _ wild. He wasn’t sure what had set her off, but she was on her knees, sucking him off like it was the last time she’d ever get to taste his cock. She continuously soaked his length in her never-ending supply of saliva, making sure not one inch left her humid mouth. Nowi knew how to give good head; she had plenty of practice by this point, after all. 

But he was used to her still having limits. She’d have to temporarily take a break to catch her breath from time to time, or at least slow down so the rest of her senses could keep up.

...she had been sucking him off for a good ten minutes now, without any signs of fatigue. The only reason he hadn’t come was that he was legitimately scared by her vigor. It was distracting him, ironically making the act last even longer.

“Gods… Nowi… what has gotten… into you?” he struggled to ask.

Unsurprisingly, he received no answer. Robin decided to clear his head, focusing on how truly amazing his adorable little wife was making him feel. He could get his answers later. He really,  _ really _ wanted to cum, and there was one easy way to make that wish come true. While their love was usually full of passionate and loving sex, Nowi never did object to him wanting to get a little kinkier.

Holding onto the top of her hair, Robin began to thrust in rhythm with her sucks, accelerating over time. He forced his cock deep down her throat, but both he and she knew she could take it. Nowi was a petite girl, but that didn’t mean she was fragile and couldn’t be roughed up. Besides, he had done this plenty of times and she had expressed even more times than that how much she liked it.

Taking control of the blowjob did disrupt Nowi’s concentration, for she was so focused on pleasuring him herself, but she soon embraced his passion and allowed him to go wild. Using her throat in such a harsh manner drove Robin over the edge, his cock ejecting semen directly down her throat. It was almost too much for her to handle, but her experience aided her in withstanding his sudden domination. 

When he eventually released his shaft from its secondary home, he saw Nowi was visibly exhausted, but her satisfied grin told him that she craved more. 

“...so… are you going to give me an answer?” he questioned her.

Nowi laughed, wiping away some of the leftover drool on her face. “...I’ll tell you… if you earn it…”

There were many,  _ many,  _ reasons Robin loved Nowi. This was one of them. The girl could be  _ very _ cheeky when she wanted to be, and he honestly loved that. 

“Have it your way, but we’re moving this to the bed.”

Nowi put her enthusiasm to good use, choosing to ride him and offering Robin a chance to relax. One eye closed when his dick breached her pussy, the sensation of him filling her up something she could never quite get used to. She knew why; she was small, and he was big.

But she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love how it took her breath away. Any unease would fade relatively easily anyway. Her pussy would always give in and provide the hospitality his cock deserved.

“So… how do I earn my answer, my love?” he teasingly asked, watching her lewd face giggle and smile so brightly. Nowi wasn’t afraid of expressing her joy outwardly and it was wonderful to watch. “Do you want to be treated gently? Or do I have to pound your adorable body into submission?”

“Robbiiiinnnn… I love your cock… so much…”

“That’s not an answer,” he responded, though he did appreciate the reply she gave anyway.

“Fiiine…” she gave in with an amused laugh, knowing it would be mean to leave him in suspense for any longer. “Just… keep fucking me… and I’ll tell you everything…”

That was a request he was more than happy to fulfill. Robin took charge, thrusting into his adorable wife, though he made sure not to go too crazy. After all, he wouldn’t be able to hear what she had to say if he took her breath away.

“Tharja… she knows about us… about Nah and Morgan...” she revealed the first bombshell, but the calm tone she used made sure to use stopped him from worrying. While shocked, he knew there was more she had to say.

“Is that a bad thing?” Robin asked.

Nowi shook her head, taking a moment to breathe heavily. Perhaps she had gone a little overboard with that earlier blowjob.

“No,” she spoke softly. “In fact… she and Gaius… with Noire…”

Although she struggled to form a cohesive sentence, Robin knew what she was trying to say. The second revelation brought him some relief. It was good to know the two couples had leverage over the other. Therefore, neither party would misuse their information.

It was quite shocking to hear about Noire’s involvement, however. Robin never saw Gaius as the type, but then again, the candy thief could probably say the same about him. Their next encounter would probably be a little awkward, but he was certain they’d be able to laugh it off. 

“That’s not all…” Nowi unexpectedly continued.

Robin’s curiosity was piqued. He assumed the information she had told him already was all she had to say. It would certainly explain why she was so horny. The thought of Gaius and Noire having their way with their daughter was probably very stimulating for the girl. It wouldn’t be surprising either; Nowi did have a thing for daughters. He had learned that much. 

“I… had an idea, ah, Roooobbiiiinnnnnn…” she was interrupted by his pounding, though the timing of her moaning his name was comical. He made a mental note to slow down his ramming. As divine as her pussy was, he had to slow down if he wanted to hear this story.

“An idea?” he asked, his pace now gentle and smooth. It kept her occupied with pleasure but not enough so she couldn’t speak. 

“We…  _ join them.”  _ she giggled frantically. 

Robin knew Nowi was a daredevil, but this was quite something else.

...but it was an appealing idea if everyone was up for it. Robin knew he had a preference for women, but that didn’t mean he didn’t like other body types too. Tharja had a wonderful body, especially around the ass. Her daughter, Noire, was similar as well, boasting an impressive bust that she either liked to show off, or was oblivious about how much she was showing. Either way, she was hot. 

Engaging with them did mean that Gaius would probably want a chance at Nowi, but he didn’t feel too weirded out about that. The candy thief was a good friend and he knew it would only be fair if he was going to have a shot at not only his wife, but his daughter, in exchange.

“Well, you’ve certainly gotten me curious,” he wasn’t sure if he wanted to say yes just yet, but he was leaning towards it.

“Let’s do it!” a third voice called out to them.

Robin rolled his eyes. Nowi simply laughed.

They had been so caught up in their conversation (and their sex) that they had forgotten that their daughters liked to eavesdrop on them. Of course, by this point, they didn’t mind that at all.

Morgan was the enthusiastic voice, charging in with a huge grin on her face. Nah followed after her, something clearly on her mind. The way she shot glances at him hinted it was him that was occupying her thoughts. It was not hard to figure out why; Nah was absolutely more of a daddy’s girl than Morgan was, and seeing him have sex had gotten her hot and bothered.

“...were they invited too, Nowi?” Robin questioned. 

“Mmm…” his wife’s body was wavering back and forth. With the way she was clamping down on him, it indicated only one thing. Nowi had been interrupted by her bodily urges and was in the midst of cumming. 

“Hold on, girls,” Robin called out to his daughters, leaning up and embracing Nowi in a firm hug. He took control over her body, accelerating his pounding tremendously. It was his job to make her orgasm as spectacular as possible, after all. With his two wonderful girls watching him too, he felt even more turned on.

“Oh gods…  _ Robin… Rooobbiiinnnnn…” _

Nowi came with a distorted scream. Although it sounded like she was in agony, she was experiencing the exact opposite feeling. The tightening of her pussy (as well as knowing his girls had front-seat tickets to their show) helped bring Robin to his own climax. He pushed deep inside her, flooding her womb with its favorite treat-- his semen.

Their lewd time together faded away, their thoughts and feelings transitioning into serenity. Nowi purred into Robin’s chest, loving the feeling of his strong hands while he was still buried firmly inside her.

“Daddy…” Nah whined, the sight too much for her to handle. She lifted up her skirt, showing her soaked panties. She had learned it was a wonderful way to entice her father. “I want a turn now…”

“Not yet… Nah…” Nowi leaned back, taking many deep breaths. “Gods… Robin… sometimes, you’re almost  _ too  _ good…”

“Mother…” Nah groaned. “Let me have a go…”

“The answer to your earlier question… is yes,” Nowi ignored her daughter. “They are welcome to come.”

Morgan arguably seemed more interested in this than Nowi, though her mother’s-- no, her  _ grandmother’s  _ exhaustion was likely to blame for her displayed lack of interest.

Robin wasn’t certain why Morgan was so intrigued, but he didn’t see the need to ask her. The girl was always interested in sex. 

“What do you say, Nah?” Robin questioned. “It sounds fun.”

Knowing he was asking his daughter if she wanted to essentially participate in an orgy… bizarrely wasn’t that weird. It sounded like a typical question he’d ask her by this point. Their relationship really had changed over the last few months. Of course, he had no regrets. 

Nah bit her lip. “...it sounds fun, but…”

“But…?”

“...I’ll only go if you fuck me first,” she cheekily answered, her faint grin not gone unnoticed by her father.

“Looks like I don’t have a choice then.”

* * *

The two families arranged to meet the following day. Robin’s room was chosen as the destination, simply as his tactician skills had granted him a fancier room, and it was also fairly out of the way. 

Everyone knew the girls were going to be loud, so they didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention.

“Gaius,” Robin greeted his new partner in crime. 

The candy lover stared at the tactician, though his focus seemed to be finishing off the sweet in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he responded.

“Bubbles.”

“Looks like we’re both keeping a secret this time,” Robin laughed lightly, remembering an interesting series of conversations they had in the past.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t find out about my family first,” Gaius responded. “Otherwise, you’d try to blackmail again.”

“...Gaius, for the last time, I wasn’t trying to-”

“Bubbles, I’m just messing with ya,” 

Robin sighed, but he did find himself grinning. Here he was thinking things would be awkward, but it seemed like the two men were raring to go. Still, he had some questions to ask.

“So, what made you agree to this?” he questioned his friend. It was a little worrying knowing he’d be with his daughters, but he had to remember that he was going to be with Noire too. Everything was going to be fair… even if Gaius had one less daughter than he… well, sort of. He tried not to dwell on the linguistics much; it would mess with his head. 

“I won’t lie to you, Bubbles,” he answered fast. “Tharja practically begged me to agree… but don’t tell her I was going to sign up anyway. Also, I know you can keep secrets, so don’t smack me for this. Your family has a bunch of hotties; that helped my decision.”

Robin probably would have smacked him if it wasn’t for one thing on his mind. “Well, I won’t deny your wife and daughter are hot too.”

...saying that was awkward. This  _ whole event _ was awkward now that he thought about it. 

“This is kinda fucked, isn’t it?” Gaius spelled out similar thoughts.

“...yeah, I suppose it is,” Robin scratched the back of his head, laughing uneasily. “But let’s try not to focus on that, shall we? We both have an interest in this, so let’s not deny the truth. I say we just focus on giving the girls a good time, alright?”

“I like your attitude, Bubbles,” Gaius agreed. Robin was unbelievably glad he was able to rectify that stiff atmosphere between them. Both felt more at ease and were ready to have a good time. 

“Sorry for the delay,” Tharja entered the room, the other girls following in behind her. Robin expected to see four in total, but interestingly, there were five. “One of your… daughters... decided it would be a good idea to get a headstart, and ended up taking too long with her private time.”

Her comment was aimed at Robin, and considering the flushed expression on Morgan’s face, she was the culprit. It wasn’t too shocking; Nah had demanded some quality time with her father beforehand yesterday, and her greed kept them together for quite a while. Therefore, there wasn’t any time for Morgan to spend some quality time with her father. He’d make sure to amend that today if an opportunity showed itself. He did find himself curious about one thing though. The girl was wearing a large backpack, but he wasn’t sure why. 

Nowi was an excitable person, so seeing her with a beaming smile on her face was characteristic. But Robin knew how to interpret the subtle quirks of her body language well by this point. The girl was twitching endlessly, a trait she’d display whenever she was unbearably horny but was forced to wait. 

Nah seemed content, like she was ready to go at any time. Robin was surprised she agreed to attend, but she brought up the fair (and predictable in hindsight) point that if she didn’t come, she wouldn’t be able to fuck her daddy at all. He was worried she’d end up clinging to him though, effectively defeating the purpose of this meeting. Everyone was meant to find new partners.

Gaius scanned Tharja’s face, noticing she was strangely out of breath. He knew why, of course. The woman always got like this when she was unbearably horny. She expressed extreme interest in fucking Robin just one time. It didn’t bother him though, since he shared the same desire with a certain other girl. They were both going to fulfill long-forgotten fantasies on this day.

Noire was a bit harder to read. She was apprehensive about the idea at first, but she did warm up fast to the concept. She wanted to experiment with both other women and men, and this was a wondrous opportunity. 

Rhajat…

He was honestly surprised she had agreed to this, though he didn’t object to it, naturally. The girl had managed to end up being quite the family friend. Robin’s family was surprised to find out she was attending. They knew who she was, so she was no stranger, but it was still a little bizarre to know she was going to be at this orgy. 

“Now then, shall we commence?” Tharja shut the door, making sure it was locked tightly. 

“...um… we agreed to do this, but… how  _ do  _ we start?” Nowi questioned.

“May I suggest… a h-husband swap?” Tharja answered, her voice creaking. Everybody knew why.

Gaius and Robin found it especially amusing. She was not hiding her lust well at all. 

“I suppose that’s a good start,” Nowi seemed satisfied with the suggestion. She was admittedly a little upset she wouldn’t be able to play with any boingy-bits for a while, but she’d get her chance.

“...what about us?” Nah asked, wondering if she could find a way to still stay with her father. 

“I’m not really bothered. You can figure that one out yourself. I’ve gotten what I want,” Tharja responded, a reply that made the two other members of her family roll their eyes. 

“Then can I join you with my daddy?” Nah asked the inevitable question.

“Sorry, but he’s  _ all mine.” _

“Nuh-uh, Tharja!” Nowi interjected, though there were suspicions from her spouse that she was doing this to wind up the girl. “They’re a part of this too. If she wants to be with Robin, why not let her?”

If Gaius and Robin had any remaining awkwardness left between them, it would be fading fast now. The two were having a silent riot over these two girls interacting. 

“I understand that,” the mage countered. “But I only came here for Robin. She can have her go once I’ve had  _ mine.” _

“Um…” Morgan muttered.

“Y’know, I wouldn’t mind a shot at Robin either…” Rhajat added. Gaius widened his eyes and turned his head away. The last thing this orgy needed was a competition between the two look-alikes.

“I…” Morgan mumbled again. The girl sighed, reaching back to her bag to sling it from her shoulders.

“...um… I don’t really mind who I’m with…” Noire murmured, her passive side currently in control. 

“ _ Girls! _ ” Morgan raised her voice, diverting all attention to her. Even Nowi and Tharja stopped their bickering, curious to hear why the girl had raised her voice. Morgan was pouting aggressively (and adorably), but she loosened up upon noticing all eyes were on her. She placed her bag on the floor and unzipped it, revealing the contents inside. “I figured we’d run into a problem where there just wasn’t enough dick to go around, so here is my solution!”

Morgan was madly excited to show off her collection of sex toys. She pulled out a dildo, and then a strap-on, placing them on the floor. That alone wasn’t too wild. What was ridiculous was that she kept pulling out so many toys. There was enough for about twenty people to use!

“...is this what you’ve spent your allowance on, Morgan?” Robin had to ask.

“Yup!” she laughed. “All brand-spankin’ new. Use ‘em!”

“Don’t mind if I do…” Rhajat walked forward, claiming the largest strap-on for herself.

The rest of the girls, aside from the matriarchs, approached the collection.

“Wonderful. Now they’re occupied…” Tharja mumbled, walking over to Robin and caressing his shoulder. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Tharja leaned in, finally kissing the man she once had a massive crush on. Her feelings for Gaius wouldn’t change, but it felt wonderful to fulfill this long-forgotten urge of hers. 

Nowi saw the lustful act and felt something she really hoped she wouldn’t feel. She was jealous! Robin’s reaction certainly wasn’t helping either, as he accepted her embrace and eagerly kissed her back.

But she calmed herself down with a few deep breaths. This was a one-off night for not just her husband, but her too.

Nowi mimicked Tharja’s actions, walking up to Gaius. She looked up at him and mischievously smiled, adoring how he blushed. “Say… Gaius… didn’t you used to have a crush on me?”

“I suppose there’s no point in denying it,” he sighed. “I didn’t think you were my type at all… yet I did find myself strangely drawn to you once upon a time. Maybe I was lying to myself about not liking your body type.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh…” she listened intently. “And that means you definitely fantasised about having your way with me at least once, riiiight?”

“...why are you asking me this?” he found her insistent questions to be odd. “But if you really must know, then yeah.”

She tugged on his attire with one hand, gently stroking his chest with one hand. A warm blush coated her face and she adopted a quiet, seductive tone. “I’m very glad to hear that, Gaius. You have my permission to  _ ravage _ me. I’ll do  _ anything _ you want...”

Gaius realized what Nowi’s plan was as soon as Tharja abruptly released her kiss, turning her head to glare at the manakete. “Watch your mouth, Nowi.”

“...is there a problem, Tharja?” Nowi asked quietly. “Gaius and I are going to have sex now, so please don’t bother us.”

“If that’s the game you want to play… then so be it,” Tharja accepted the challenge… whatever it was. Robin and Gaius knew the girls were forming a rivalry, but neither knew what one would have to do to ‘win’.

__

The remaining girls had found themselves in quite an interesting situation. Rhajat wanted to put her new toy to good use immediately and asked if anyone wanted to step forward first to be her ‘test subject’. Surprisingly, Noire answered the call. She confessed that she wanted her daddy’s dick the most, but she was content with letting Rhajat have some fun with her. It would serve as a wonderful warmup, after all. 

Both Nah and Morgan were thankful someone had initiated, as both were a little intimidated to make that first step. They were used to each other, but weren’t as familiar with Noire and Rhajat, even though they knew both fairly well (especially Noire). However, both knew that once things properly started, everything would fall into place and they would ease into it.

Noire rode Rhajat, taking in the gigantic dildo with barely any trouble. Morgan was legitimately impressed; she had struggled with ones smaller than that! Thanks to the strap-on in question being something she contributed to this party, she acquired a burst of confidence that encouraged her to begin suckling on Noire’s nipple. Nah couldn’t blame her; she couldn’t keep her eyes off those huge breasts either! 

Encouraged by Morgan’s efforts (not to mention the allure of that chest), Nah joined in, sucking on the other nipple.

“Ah… this… too much… I might have made… a mistake…” Noire confessed. She could just about handle her pussy being fucked, but having both of her nipples eagerly sucked? This was a little bit too much for her. 

“A mistake, you say?” Rhajat laughed. “You’re loving this, Noire. You don’t need to lie to us…”

Morgan was especially enchanted by the girl’s moans. Her nipple tasted sweet, but it was beginning to make her crave a different taste. She let go of the bud, sliding her tongue down her sweaty stomach until she reached her snatch. Though it was in the middle of being fucked, there was plenty still to sample.

“M-Morgan… d-don’t… I’ll go crazy…”

The mischievous tactician-in-training found that amusing. Did Noire not realise that was going to entice her?

“I said… s-stop! Stoooopppp!!!”

With additional determination on her side, Morgan dug in, bombarding the girl’s clit with greedy sucks and licks. 

Predictably, Noire squirmed endlessly, unable to cope with all the sensations surging throughout her body. She had a large dildo inside her, a girl still feasting on her nipples, and now one was bullying her sensitive clit. 

“Stop it… stop it…” she mumbled, until, suddenly, her eyes widened. “I said STOP IT! STOP NOW OR I’LL- ah… I’ll… ah… I’m… stop… ah… I can’t…!”

The three other girls had gotten very lucky. Noire had just snapped, but right before her climax hit hard, disrupting her already muddled mind. 

“Wonderful work, ladies,” Rhajat complimented the two, watching as the archer stumbled onto the carpet, her body still quivering from a ridiculous orgasm. Both Rhajat and Nah were satisfied with their work, but Morgan was outright  _ salivating.  _

...she eyed her bag, noticing that only one of her toys had been claimed. Nah and Noire had expressed interest, but were both shy to pick one. It was a little disappointing, but all that meant was that Morgan herself had to bring a second one into play. 

* * *

As enticing as it was to engage in foreplay and have some fun with their new partners, both Tharja and Nowi’s new competitive match had encouraged them to move straight to the real deal.

“Robiiin… I want you…  _ take me.” _ Tharja begged. She couldn’t take it anymore. As soon as she saw his cock for the first time, she knew exactly what she wanted him to do with it.

“Gaius… do you see my pussy?” Nowi asked the candy thief. “I’m really small, aren’t I? I bet that excites you… well go ahead,  _ break me.” _

Tharja scoffed, regretting saying things first. Nowi had waited for her to cave into her lust, just so she could say something sexier in return.

The two were positioned on different ends of the bed, with Gaius and Robin ready to take them from different corners. This meant they could focus on their individual partners… but the tension between the two girls was providing to be quite distracting.

Thankfully, it wasn’t enough to divert their focus from the sight in front of them. Both girls were fully nude, and both men were equally enchanted by their bodies. Robin had never seen breasts that large before, and Gaius had never seen breasts that small! As if they shared a mind, both spent some time massaging the boobs in front of them, adoring how different they felt compared to what they considered the norm. Robin sunk his fingers greedily into Tharja’s mounds, while Gaius took some time to play with the manakete’s nipples. 

Both men were at their breaking point, but Nowi’s charms were just too much for Gaius to handle. He had to taste her. She looked so sweet, glossed in her sweat. He was a little afraid he wouldn’t fit considering her small size, but he slipped his head in without any problem, showing him just how much experience she had if she was able to take him without complaint.

He noticed how different she felt compared to his spouse immediately. It was ruthlessly tough to push more of his length into her, but he suspected he’d adjust to how she felt soon enough. Then, he’d be able to pound her, just like she wanted him to. Nowi cooed, smiling warmly to show how much she was loving this.

Robin was feeling a similar sensation when he finally entered Tharja. However, the notable trait of hers didn’t have anything to do with compactness, but rather warmth. Her pussy was  _ boiling _ . The heat was almost unbearable at first, but he took his time and adjusted by gradually pushing deeper inside her _.  _ Thankfully, Tharja didn’t seem to mind, for her mind was having a meltdown of its own with the way she shyly hid her face. It was a little disorientating to see the mage looking so bashful, but it at least meant he could focus on pushing into her without having to worry about her judging gaze. 

“Do I feel good, Gaius…?” Nowi purred, her face veiled in sweat. She was adoring how the man was reacting to her insides, so she already knew the answer; she wanted to hear him admit it.

“It’s incredible…” he confessed, his tone quiet and gnarled. “So tight…”

“Mmm… that’s exactly what I wanted to hear,” she giggled. “Go on then…  _ take meeee…” _

Gaius didn’t need any further encouragement. He knew exactly what he wanted. He was just still finding this a little surreal still, so it was halting his concentration somewhat. While he wasn’t showing his emotions as crazily as his wife currently was, he was feeling an almost identical feeling from within.

Both he and Tharja wanted this more than their new partners likely suspected. Before Robin and Nowi announced their engagement, they were good friends and got along well, but nothing progressed further than that. However, both discovered they shared something in common after the tactician and the manakete announced their future wedding.

They were heartbroken.

Once upon a time, Tharja loved Robin, and Gaius loved Nowi.

But they were too late with confessing their feelings. They had lost their love to another.

However, because of their shared sorrow, they found comfort in each other’s arms. It was simple, mindless sex at first. They knew they were both using each other as a means of comfort. There was no love. Just frustration.

As the months continued and they overcame their respective crushes, they began to realise how much they adored each other, resulting in an even stronger love being forged.

But deep down, remnants of their former crushes still persisted. It was never enough to fracture their love though. They adored each other to bits and although they playfully bickered at times, they would never hate each other. However, even they sometimes did think about those ‘what-ifs’.

To actually satisfy those ancient feelings was equally strange and wonderful. In a way, the unusual couple was thankful for their experiences with Rhajat and their daughter. It had given them practice with loving others and not just each other. 

“Tharja… are you alright?” Robin had to ask, unable to resist asking about the woman’s state. She released her hands, knowing it was useless to hide her expression from him. What was once a stern and strong face had turned into one full of bliss, with even some happy tears forming. It was a strangely adorable look that he never thought he’d see on her of all people. “You don’t have to hide your face from me.”

“...I feel embarrassed… with you seeing me like this…” she confessed. 

It was unusual to see such an endearing side to Tharja, but Robin found it really cute. Was she an emotional girl during sex, or was this a one-off kind of deal? He was curious.

“It’s fine, Robin,” Gaius noticed the dilemma. Nowi was admittedly quite curious too, so she was okay with pausing their fucking for a while. “My Sunshine can get easily embarrassed when she’s having a real good time, so take pride in that. You’re making her happy.”

“Quiet, Gaius!” Tharja snapped, her familiar scowl returning abruptly. “Do not reveal my secrets so easily!”

“...babe, I think it’s a little too late to tell me that.” 

Nowi snickered, enjoying the interaction between the couple. “You two are a riot!”

“Don’t you laugh at me either, Nowi, unless you want to be hexed!” Tharja’s embarrassment was making her rash, but the manakete simply laughed again, finding her answer even more amusing.

“Well, I certainly don’t want that!” Nowi tried to calm down her giggles. “Robin, dear, why don’t you… ‘distract’ her? She’ll have no time to feel shy if she’s too busy lost in pleasure, rrright?”

“That’s a rather blunt way of putting it, but you’re correct,” he responded, focusing his attention entirely on the woman in front of him. He held firmly onto her hips, the brief conversation giving him plenty of time to adapt to her warmth. Accelerating dramatically, he made Tharja focus on him too, her eyes widening at his sudden speed increase.

Nowi was enchanted by the way she transformed into a moaning mess and decided she wanted some of that too. To encourage Gaius to provide her with a similar treatment, she raised her arms, beckoning him in. He leaned in and she promptly pulled him closer with her arms, even going as far as to raise her legs and place them on his back. She had noticed Gaius’s mind wandering beforehand and knew doing this would resolve this issue promptly.

Gaius understood what she was trying to do, her grip on him making sure his focus was on nothing but the delicious manakete. 

“Gaius… how many times do I have to tell you?  _ Take me. Break me. _ ” she whispered, leaning in closer, her breath tickling his ear. “ _ Fuck me.” _

...did Robin have to put up with this daily? He almost felt sorry for the guy, because just like that, he had lost the battle. This cheeky little girl was daring him to be rough with her and he was taking her bait. Why wouldn’t he, though? They’d both benefit in the end. 

Being on top of her like his did mean he had to adjust his position to fuck her adequately, but as soon as he found that sweet spot, Gaius was giving her the rough ramming she desired. Her tightness didn’t matter anymore; he knew she could take it anyway.

When Nowi’s grasp on him tightened, he knew he was doing a good job. He pushed it deeply, unafraid to even push up against her cervix as much as he could before he reached his limit. 

“Yes…” Nowi murmured. “Just like that…”

Meanwhile, Tharja was receiving a similar pounding of her own. Robin had no doubts that the woman could take it, especially with the way she wouldn’t stop moaning her name. He didn’t mind though; he loved hearing how much she wanted him. Tharja was in love with how much he stretched her out, even if he couldn’t reach quite as deep as her lover. It was a varied feeling that definitely made the experience stand out, so she didn’t mind at all.

He had shifted to holding onto her breasts rather than hips. They offered the same kind of support, while also being much nicer to hold onto. Tharja purred as his rough fingers sunk into her tissue. Robin was skillful with multi-tasking too thanks to his tactical prowess, so was even able to play with her nipples without disrupting the pace of things down below. 

“Robiiiiin…” she cried out again, her voice sounding almost recognisable with how high-pitched it was. “Please... cum inside me… I want it…  _ need  _ it…”

Robin admittedly wasn’t sure if he should or not. This wasn’t his wife to inseminate, after all, but considering Nowi had made preparations to avoid an unwanted pregnancy, he suspected Tharja had done the same…  _ probably _ . He glanced at Nowi and Gaius, noticing that the two were going at it like animals, so he didn’t really have a way of finding out.

...he felt silly for even contemplating it. He was unbearably horny, and it wouldn’t be the first time he had filled up a woman that wasn’t his wife. 

It also didn’t help that her ridiculous heat made it hard to pull out. Initially, she was outrageously hot, and while she still felt that way, he was ruthlessly addicted to how it felt now. 

Her breasts endlessly wobbled, even with his hands dug into them. Her voice wouldn’t stop leaking incomprehensible but beautiful sounds. Her pussy gripped him tightly, coating him in wondrous warmth.

Robin simply couldn’t handle it anymore. He came hard, unknowingly fulfilling one of the woman’s oldest fantasies. She groaned alongside him, both losing each other to the bliss of their messy first time together. 

Nowi and Gaius weren’t far behind them. Enchanted by her intoxicating demands, he was pounding her as fast as he could, even if his body was begging him to take a break. His own fuel was hearing Nowi delightfully scream into his neck, her muffled cries unbearably sexy. He felt the signs of his climax approach fast, but because Nowi was grabbing onto him so roughly, he couldn’t even think about pulling out. With his cock now fully buried inside her, he filled her up with his semen, groaning alongside his partner while she tightened up around his member. She was tight before, but Nowi had a borderline death grip on his cock at this point. 

With both girls successfully creampied, their respective men fell on top of them. Each couple needed a moment to recover before they continued, since after all, the night was only getting started.

* * *

Although they certainly had fun playing with Noire (though perhaps the woman in question would say otherwise), the other girls in the room hadn’t done much else.

The sight of the two couples fucking on the bed had attracted their attention away from each other. The raw sexual energy was too much for them to bear; they just had to watch! They suspected that the four individuals involved hadn’t even noticed the audience they had attracted either. 

But it was time for them to join in, and one of the girls in particular was especially ready.

As Nah and Morgan had plenty of experience with Robin, it was decided they would join Gaius. Similarly, Noire and Rhajat would join Robin. Though the two green-haired girls were naturally hesitant, they soon gave in. 

Rhajat, the most confident out of all them, and frankly willing to have sex with every single individual in the room, approached Robin first. The tactician was still recovering from his intense orgasm, but he was conscious enough to notice the new arrival.

“Very impressive, Robin,” she greeted him. The two were acquainted, but frankly didn’t know a whole lot about each other. Rhajat’s presence was admittedly a bit of an outlier, but since everyone was here to fuck, all that mattered was physical attraction. Both found each other alluring, so there weren't any issues. “Are you ready for a second round?”

Once again, breasts wanted to smother him. 

But he didn’t have a problem with that.

“Sure. What about Noire though?” he asked, noticing the girl was quietly standing behind her. Interestingly, she was the only one out of the four who was fully nude, and the way she was shaking indicated she had just been ruthlessly fucked. What had these girls gotten up to while he was focused on Tharja?

“She can have her turn after. I am claiming you for this round,” Rhajat answered, her greed showing. He knew Rhajat looked like Tharja, but he was surprised to learn their personalities weren’t too different either. 

He honestly wasn’t sure if he was ready to handle another Tharja, but he wasn’t going to throw in the towel that easily.

* * *

Gaius felt absolutely drained. He knew sex could be tiring-- Tharja taught him that a long time ago, but Nowi was perhaps a little too much for even him to handle. His wife could be feisty and demanding, but Nowi was arguably more greedy than even her. 

But gods, he loved it. Her figure was so tender, yet able to take so much.

Perhaps that was why he felt suddenly invigorated when Nah and Morgan approached him, asking for a turn themselves. Morgan was definitely the more confident of the duo. Nah was shyer, but he could tell she was admittedly curious. He couldn’t wait to dig into both of their adorable bodies. He loved his spouse’s body a lot, but there was something about these slim and short girls that was madly arousing. 

He hoped the girls didn’t fall too far from the tree either. If they were just as demanding and slutty as their mother, he was in for a good time. Sure, he wasn’t afraid of a girl playfully fighting back, but the idea of a girl begging to be fucked was so much sweeter. Tharja could be like that sometimes too, but not always. Nowi, however? He suspected she was  _ always _ demanding to be pumped full with semen. 

“Who wants to go first?” Gaius asked them. 

“You’ll be happy to hear that Nah is our family’s  _ cockslut _ ,” Morgan wasn’t afraid of answering on behalf of the girl.

“W-What? Don’t say things like that, Morgan!” Nah snapped back, embarrassed at such an answer. “That is  _ not  _ true!”

“She’s very much a daddy’s girl, so she’s probably nervous about being with another man,” the tactician-in-training continued, ignoring Nah’s protests. “However, if you let her call you daddy, she’ll be easy to tame.”

“M-Morgan!” Nah was simultaneously embarrassed and annoyed. Sure, she was feeling a little shy too, but nowhere near the level Morgan was suggesting. Annoyingly enough, Morgan’s bizarre comments were the main contributor to her bashfulness! However, before she could make any further protests, she felt warm hands cover her stomach from behind. Morgan was continuing to be confusing. Why was she randomly being hugged?!

The mischievous girl leaned in, whispering into the girl’s ear. “Don’t worry,  _ mother _ , I’m just helping…”

“I’d... argue otherwise…”

“Sorry, Gaius, she’s a shy thing,” Morgan giggled. “Perhaps if she sucks your dick first, she’ll calm down.”

Nah was tremendously suspicious. She knew Morgan was the very definition of disorder, but she was usually predictable with what she wanted. She wasn’t so sure this time. What was the girl planning? 

Gaius wasn’t naive either. While he didn’t know the girls too well, he could tell by Morgan’s erratic body language that the girl had something strange planned. 

Still, her suggestion wasn’t a bad one. Getting his cock sucked by an adorable little girl would help stimulate him by an incredible amount. He didn’t mind the idea of being crushed by a tight pussy for a second time either… but not while he was still feeling a little sore. Some warm lips could help cure him though. Besides, it would give Nowi some time to recover herself. She was mumbling nonsense, still locked in a lewd trance. 

Gaius maneuvered his body, sitting off the bed and giving the two girls a better look at his cock. Nah observed it momentarily, noticing the subtle differences when compared to her father’s. Gaius was a little longer, but her father absolutely had more girth. Though she knew she was being a bit biased, she decided fast that her father’s manhood was better. After all, she knew her father would force open her mouth a lot more, and she adored that dominating feeling. Even though she had decided her preference fast, that didn’t mean this dick was bad. It looked  _ very  _ suckable, in fact, and she knew she wouldn’t struggle with it. In fact, this was quite an opportunity to find out how much of a man’s length she could take into her mouth! 

She sighed. Perhaps Morgan’s idea wasn’t a bad one after all. 

Nah got onto her knees, not hesitating to begin tasting this new cock. She could immediately taste and smell her mother on it, which helped her ease into things. 

Soon enough, she found herself falling into old routines. Taking his shaft into her mouth, she realized that this was a man who didn’t know what she could do. She had definitely given him a poor first impression and made him believe she was a shy, fragile thing, but she could use this to her advantage. 

Nah knew how to suck dick. She knew how to suck it  _ very _ well too. How many times had her father’s manhood been forced down her throat? She had lost count, but all that meant was that she knew how to give Gaius a good time.

...and she suspected she would have, if Morgan wasn’t part of the picture.

She had mistakenly forgotten about her until it was too late. As soon as she felt her leaking pussy get opened up by something long and hard, she almost choked on Gaius’s manhood. Morgan’s soft hands landed on her breasts, supporting her as she entered her sister… no, her  _ mother _ , with her strap-on. 

Gaius had seen Morgan’s plan coming thanks to his point of view, but he was admittedly too excited to see the look on Nah’s face to warn her. His decision paid off. The girl was flawed, but looked so lewd even in her confusion.

“It is a shame this isn’t the real thing,” Morgan giggled. “I’d love to feel how warm you are, mother…”

He had almost forgotten the truth about their relationship. Nah was the daughter of both Robin and Nowi, but Morgan was actually the result of Robin impregnating Nah, well, in the future…. kind of… sort of?

Both Nah and Morgan  _ were _ from the future, but Morgan was from a completely different one. Noire was in a similar bucket itself. It hurt his head to think about all the time travel shenanigans happening back in Ylisse and it hurt even now, so he chose to focus on something much better, like how unbelievably sexy these two girls looked.

Gaius didn’t mind that the blowjob had been disturbed. Seeing Morgan beginning to pound Nah so roughly was worth it. She tried to say something, perhaps in protest, but his dick in her mouth made sure her sounds were nothing but inconceivable mumbles.

But Nah couldn’t keep up for long. She was forced to let go of her tasty treat, even if she didn’t want to. Her breathing had grown wayward and she couldn’t keep up any longer.

“Morgan… what are… ah…” she tried to speak, but found herself cut off by a sudden moan. Her daughter’s dildo reached so deep inside her and stretched her out so much. It did feel different compared to an ordinary dick, but it was still tickling all the right spots regardless.

“You sound so sexy, mother,” Morgan answered, massaging the girl’s small breasts while she fucked her. 

As wonderful as this scene was, it was only making Gaius want Nah even more. The girl’s mouth was ridiculously warm and compact, and considering she was even smaller than her mother, he had a suspicion her snatch would be even tighter too. 

“Morgan, do you mind if I have a turn?” Gaius asked. 

“Sure thing,” Morgan answered surprisingly quickly. “I just wanted to see how she’d react to my little surprise. She’s all yours.”

Morgan was being quite the wingman, or winglady, getting Nah ready to be taken by a real cock. He appreciated her efforts, and made a mental note to treat her very well whenever it was her turn to get fucked. 

Nah exhaled deeply when the dildo left her body, the fading pressure giving her time to breathe. Unfortunately, she wasn’t given much time to recuperate. Gaius, taking advantage of the girl’s soft body and insignificant weight, picked Nah up. Keeping her legs raised with a single arm, he used his other to aim his dick towards her pussy, slipping in almost effortlessly. 

He couldn’t do such a position with Tharja. It wasn’t like she was overweight or anything, but Nah was just  _ that _ light. It felt invigorating to claim her like this. She was as tight as he expected her to be, but considering Morgan had already loosened her up, he had missed out on an even narrower pussy. Still, he wasn’t going to complain. The girl was  _ absurdly _ humid.

“Oh my…” Morgan was legitimately shocked, not expecting Gaius to treat her mother so harshly. Even Robin hadn’t fucked them in that position before! He still treated Nah rather delicately since she was his precious daughter, but Gaius had no reason to restrain himself. “Now  _ this  _ is what I’ve been waiting for!”

* * *

Robin was struggling.

Everything felt too good. Ridiculously good. Abnormally good.

Things had taken an unexpected turn too.

Rather than traverse familiar waters and fuck Rhajat, Noire had suddenly insisted that she wanted to join in. Her attitude had shifted dramatically and she was being shockingly aggressive. As a result, he was learning very quickly that the girl knew how to use those bountiful breasts of hers.

This wasn’t the first titfuck he had received. Morgan had a fair pair on her, but these girls were on a completely different level. Noire was able to swallow his cock well, and things got even more dramatic when Rhajat demanded she joined in. Soon enough, his poor manhood was sandwiched between two pairs of breasts, both girls fighting for dominance. Noire was certainly losing her cool the faster, while Rhajat stayed calm and collected while she fought her side of the battle. 

“Give his cock to me, Rhajat!” Noire growled. “I deserve it, especially after what you did to me earlier! GIVE IT TO ME NOW!”

Robin was a little intimidated by the sound of her voice. It stirred Tharja in her half-slumber too. He prayed she didn’t decide to join in. Would he even be able to handle three pairs of massive tits? While he loved how squishy they were, he was beginning to appreciate smaller chests a lot more; they were so much easier to manage! 

But  _ this…  _ this was frankly getting a little ridiculous, even if it still felt magnificent. 

“Girls…” he tried to calm them down… but he wasn’t sure how.

“Deserve it? He is clearly enjoying my breasts more. Can’t you tell?” Rhajat was playing a dangerous game. Robin gulped after seeing Noire’s growling increase in volume.

“Uh, Rhajat...” he really wanted to avoid these two fighting. Was this normal between them? He didn’t know… and honestly did not want to find out. “I think Noire deserves a turn.”

Rhajat rolled her eyes, disapproving of his comment. It wasn’t enough to make her fight back in retaliation, even if Noire was looking tremendously satisfied and smug. Rhajat was a patient woman and could wait her turn when it came to matters like these.. even if she believed she was entitled to a cock inside her more than the other girl. Had Noire forgotten she had been fucked already? It wasn’t by a real dick, but it was better than what she had received so far… which was nothing. 

She watched as Noire mounted Robin’s lap, finding some amusement in how trembly the girl had become. The girl could be feisty at times, but she’d become a nervous wreck once she calmed down. If Noire was going to be greedy, then she was just going to have to improvise and find some entertainment of her own, and she had a clear target in mind. 

Thanks to the fair amount of experience she had with her father, it wasn’t troubling for Robin to enter Noire, even if he had a feeling she was being opened up more than she was used to. Her expressions constantly changed, showing so much of her varied personality, but he could tell at least that she was having a good time. 

While lacking the absurd heat of her mother, she more than made up for it with how wet she was. It was almost effortless for her to bounce on his dick, the abundance of her natural fluids aiding her while also showing how truly turned on she was. Robin loved the difference between mother and daughter. Her insides were rejuvenating his cock after the pounding he had given the girl’s mother. 

The apple didn’t fall far from the tree when it came to her breasts though. They were just as bouncy and captivating to watch as his partner before. 

Although he sadly wasn’t given much time to admire them, for Rhajat’s greedy hands quickly grasped them from behind, her fingers digging into them deeply. 

“Hey…!” she groaned. “It’s my turn…”

“And?” Rhajat scoffed. “You expect me to sit back and watch? If you want him all to yourself, that’s fine, but that just means I’m going to have to play with you instead.”

Robin was starting to think these girls fought even more than his own, but at least it was some amusing entertainment. 

It wasn’t like it interfered with the sex going on either. If anything, the way Noire tightened up all of a sudden was enhancing it. 

“Hey… Robin…” Rhajat called out to him, the sudden scowl on Noire’s face making him hesitant to respond. Thankfully, she continued herself. “Do you know what Noire  _ really _ likes? She loves it when a man cums inside her…”

“...when  _ daddy _ cums inside me…” Noire corrected her. 

“If you were exclusive to your father, you would not have let me fuck you earlier, nor would you be doing  _ this, _ ” Rhajat interjected, enjoying how the girl growled at her in response. “It’s okay. You can be honest with us. Just admit that you really, really like cock.  _ Any _ cock.”

Robin wasn’t sure if he was liking this. It was this kind of stirring that made Noire transition into her aggressive side earlier, and it looked like it was happening again.

“Bullying my daughter again, are you, Rhajat?” 

Robin turned around, noticing Tharja had just about recovered. She still looked drenched in sweat, but he was worried about her expression. She looked pissed.

“It’s exactly what it looks like,” Rhajat was showing how brave she was.

Robin did not look like the scowl on Tharja’s face. He was learning quickly what parent Noire inherited that look from.

“How dare you do such a thing… without me…”

Robin took a moment to process what he had just heard.

At first, he thought about how different this family was compared to his own. They weren’t afraid to be teasing and even a little aggressive with each other. 

But he soon started to realize that his family were more similar than he initially thought. Nowi liked to playfully tease Nah, and of course, Morgan wasn’t afraid of getting her hands wet. Nah wasn’t too different from Noire either; both girls were addicted to cock, but weren’t as adamant about admitting their lust as freely as the other girls. 

“She’s all yours, friend,” Rhajat giggled. As addicting as it was to play with Noire’s breasts, it was making her desires go wild. Luckily, she had an alternate task for her to do. 

Tharja took control of massaging her daughter’s breasts, the girl finding the sensation more exhilarating with how rougher her mother was. 

Robin soon learned what Rhajat desired, and it involved him this time. She climbed onto the bed and stood up, just so she could lower herself onto the man’s face. Robin was absolutely no stranger to eating pussy, so accepted her request without complaint. He was delighted to find out that the woman was soaking wet, just showing how needy she really was, even underneath that confident exterior. 

While it did disturb the thrusts he was given Noire, the girl was more than happy to take charge… even if her mother was being quite the distraction. Luckily, she had her own way of dealing with it.

“MOTHER! HANDS OFF! YOU’VE HAD YOUR TURN!”

“Oh my...” Tharja sighed. “You say these things, yet your blush and soft moans tell me a different story entirely.”

“That’s not… because of…” she reverted back to her ordinary state, her voice leaking those very noises her mother was referring to.

If Robin had any doubt about how similar these families were, they’d be long gone by now. Even though he was occupied with eating Rhajat out (and her moans threatened to overshadow Noire’s, making it a little hard to tune in), he was glad that the little argument told him how good of a time Noire was having.

There had been so many disruptions, but Robin was starting to think they were a good thing. Noire’s body was unstable, a state certainly not helped by her mother. However, it was making her tighten up quite a bit. Paired with how ridiculously wet she was, Robin couldn’t hold back his climax.

He was unable to warn her at all, simply because another girl had her fat ass suffocating him. 

...but considering he could just about hear Noire moan so noisily, he knew it wasn’t something to regret. Besides, Rhajat had told him that this girl allegedly loved to be creampied, even if he suspected at the time that she was just trying to tease the girl. He now knew the woman was telling the truth. 

“I can’t… keep my eyes open…” Noire muttered. 

“Can’t handle a dick inside you while your breasts are played with?” Tharja found amusement in her overwhelmed condition. “You still have much to learn, my daughter.”

Noire growled at the statement, but lacked the energy to do much else about it. She stumbled off of Robin’s cock, her body subconsciously guiding her to the comfort of the bed.

“Wonderful,” Rhajat said. “Now that she’s dealt with, I believe it is my-”

Her eyes widened upon seeing Tharja trying to mount the unclaimed cock.

“Oi,” she raised her voice, making her counterpart pause. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Exactly what it looks like I’m doing,” Tharja answered. “Having my turn.”

“It is  _ not  _ your turn,” Rhajat climbed off of Robin’s head, even if the feeling of his tongue was divine. She suddenly had bigger fish to fry.

Robin bit his lip. 

There was a difference between the arguments his family had, versus the arguments this family had.

...these disputes were starting to scare him. If someone said the wrong thing, he highly suspected things could escalate to a full-on battle. He’d have to make sure no one threatened the other with a hex, otherwise things could end up disastrous. 

* * *

Gaius was learning that these girls were far more cheeky than he was giving them credit for. It was currently Morgan’s turn, and her body was doing a superb job at pleasuring him. He had found a great deal of amusement in the fading of her confident expression, watching it be replaced by sweaty, lustful bliss. It had embarrassed the girl, making her demand a change in position so she could be fucked from behind. At first, he wanted to reject her as a means of teasing, but he changed his mind upon seeing her glorious ass.

Nah wasn’t left out of the equation either. She was a trooper and still desired to be pleasured, even after Gaius had long since came inside her. While she fingered herself at a rapid pace, Gaius thirstily sucked on her flat chest, adoring the way she cooed in response. It wasn’t challenging to handle the girls simultaneously. He could Noire, Rhajat, and Tharja at the same time; these two girls weren’t a problem. 

“Wa…?” he heard a mumble. “Where am I…?”

“Welcome back, Nowi,” he laughed upon noticing her sleepy reawakening. She had only seemingly snapped out of her lustful trance.

“Oh no!” she seemed distressed. “I was out for too long, wasn’t I? I’ve missed all the fun!”

“He’s good, mother…” Nah murmured. “Not as good as daddy… but still good.”

Gaius didn’t take offense to that comment. He found the girl’s devotion to her father to be admirable. Besides, he knew his own daughter would just as adamantly defend him as the best too. 

“In that case, let me have another turn!” she was warmed up and raring to go.

“N-No… it’s my turn…” Morgan groaned.

“C’mon, Morgie…” Nowi pouted. “Pleeaaaseeee…?”

Morgan sighed. She knew it was better to just give in than to listen to the whining, even if it was forced. While she was enjoying his cock, there were other ways to entertain herself anyway. 

The two girls switched places, but as soon as Gaius was about to take Nowi once again, another whining sound interrupted him.

“Gaius… I want you back…” Tharja sounded needy. She had shuffled over to the other side to the bed and wore a defeated frown. “Rhajat and our daughter are not letting me have another go with Robin, so I have no choice but to take you back.”

“H-Hey! You can’t do that!” Nowi wasn’t too pleased by the sudden statement either. “I thought we were sharing!”

“We  _ were _ , but not anymore,” Tharja answered. “If you can wrestle Robin out of their grubby hands, then maybe I will reconsider.”

While the two girls bickered, Gaius noticed quickly that Morgan was on the move. Taking advantage of the argument, she snuck behind Tharja, licking her lips upon seeing the woman’s ass. He wasn’t sure when she had done it, but she had equipped that strap-on of hers again. Gaius contemplated whether to say anything, but he had a feeling his intervention wasn’t necessary.

Just as Morgan was about to claim her new victim, Tharja suddenly spun around, pushing the troublemaker’s body onto the floor before she could execute her plan.

“Nice try,” Tharja laughed, loving the sheer shock in the girl’s face.

Gaius smirked, keeping one eye on the encounter and another on Nah. The girl was happily distracted from what was going on, so long as her nipples kept being sucked on. He would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy munching on her small chest either.

“Gaius, dear?” Tharja called out to him.

Unfortunately, he had to take a brief pause from the girl’s delicious body to respond. “Yes, Sunshine?”

“Tell me,” she spoke, pointing to Morgan. “Has this girl been a troublemaker?”

“A very big one,” he answered. It was a truthful answer, but deliberately staged to exaggerate. “Poor Nah just wanted to enjoy my cock, but Morgan here always had to intervene.”

“We can’t have that now, can we?” Tharja laughed. She had a firm grip on the girl’s throat and it was terrifying her. Of course, it wasn’t a suffocating grasp; she had no intention of hurting the girl… but seeing her medicine get dished back to her was immensely satisfying.

...Tharja suddenly had a very devious idea. 

“Mother…” Noire entered the scene, looking similarly defeated. Her eyes glanced over to Robin, watching as Rhajat rode him like her life meant on it. The girl had won that cock in the end, it seemed. She herself would have put up a better fight if it wasn’t for Gaius next door. 

She was curious why her daughter had called out to her, though. “What’s the problem, Noire?”

A sinister grin appeared on her daughter’s face; it was a look that anybody could figure out where it was inherited from. “Morgan was being cruel to me earlier too.”

Tharja knew exactly what Noire was thinking. The mother had captured some prey, and the daughter wanted her share too. 

“Was she now?” the dark mage was finding a terrific amount of entertainment in the current events. “Morgan, I think you should be punished for all this mischief you’ve caused.”

Tharja released the grasp she had on the girl, freeing her from captivity. She breathed heavily, attempting to recover from the consequences of her ambush attempt. 

“Noire. How about you supply us all with some of those toys?” Tharja suggested. “Morgan was so kind of us to supply so many. We should put them to good use.”

“Mmm… count me in…” Rhajat was the next person to join the party. The woman’s body was shaky and cum was dripping out of her constantly, soaking the bed sheets. Tharja hadn’t anticipated for the two groups to join back this way, but she wasn’t complaining. 

The idea of everybody ganging up on a single girl was vastly arousing, after all, especially as she had a sneaky suspicion that even Nowi and Nah wouldn’t object to their family member being bullied a little. 

As much as he wanted to, Gaius simply couldn’t focus on Nah any longer. All three of his women had decided to make Morgan their simultaneous target and he simply couldn’t watch.

Morgan looked horrified… but he could detect it wasn’t from true fear, but rather apprehension from how secretly excited she was. Gaius hoped Tharja wouldn’t notice the girl’s true expression, lest she try harsher things to make the girl submit to her rule. 

...but he knew his wife. She had absolutely noticed, and she absolutely had strategies that would teach the girl a valuable lesson. 

Morgan was instructed to lay down on Noire, where Tharja wasted no time in inserting her daughter’s strap-on into the tactician-in-training. That alone wasn’t enough to phase the girl much, but Tharja knew exactly how she'd accomplish such a task. 

Taking a good look at her rear, the dark mage deduced that this girl, and by extension Nowi’s family, were far kinkier than she initially believed.

She too was equipped with one of Morgan’s toys. Not wanting to waste any more time, she put it to good use, pushing it up against the girl’s backdoor.

Morgan was no stranger to this kind of feeling. Her father was a fan of her backside… but his cock would always be drenched in some sort of liquid (usually her saliva) before he did such a thing to her, smoothening the process. 

Her toy was being freshly used. 

Familiarity began to distort. What were once pleasures were being replaced by smudges of pain.

...but she could handle it. She knew exactly why Tharja was doing this. She wanted to have some fun, even if it meant being a little cruel.

However, she was soon going to learn that she had underestimated Morgan. Although she would have preferred for the dildo to be adequately prepared, prior experience was at least making it not hurt as much as it could have.

Morgan always fantasised about the idea of two cocks inside her at the same time too. They were inadvertently granting her wish. 

But then Rhajat came into the picture, wearing a look of mischief that she remembered clearly seeing when the woman was having her way with Noire.

She didn’t think being forced to eat out a woman while both her holes were being fucked would be such a bad thing. She could handle it.

...but Rhajat was a cruel mistress, not afraid to pull Morgan’s head forward so the girl was suffocating in pussy. 

But there was a light, even in this dark tunnel. The woman was still leaking her father’s cum, and the realization of this brightened her mood. Tasting it again rejuvenated her resolve, reminding her that soon enough, both Gaius and her father would take over. The dildos felt wonderful, but they couldn’t just beat a real dick. If she got lucky, she’d be able to suck on one too. 

With that inevitable moment to look forward to, Morgan endured, adapting to the feeling of her body being used. She was learning a lesson… though perhaps not one the other girls had in mind. She  _ loved _ being the center of attention, and more importantly, loved having all her holes fucked. Rhajat was perhaps the only one to notice this new-found admiration at this point, for she noticed the licking grow thirstier. 

“...n-not bad…” she hummed, surprised at the girl’s new-found strength and energy. She was going to make sure Morgan was wonderful at giving head. 

“And here I thought we could break her,” Tharja sighed, though she didn’t sound too displeased. “I never knew your daughter was such a slut, Nowi.”

“It runs in the family,” Nowi justified it. “Now, if you  _ really _ want to hear her scream… I suggest letting Gaius and Robin take over.”

“I’m down,” Gaius was especially eager. Who could blame him after watching the girl get pounded in both holes simultaneously?

“How about you, Robin?” Nowi called out to her husband, who was sitting on the bed watching this unfold. He hadn’t said anything for a while, so she was a little concerned about his well-being.

“...I’m drained,” he admitted, chuckling after. He took a moment to stretch his muscles. “But if it’s for my darling daughter, I can do it.”

“You are such a good father,” Nowi responded, sharing his sense of humor.

“Many would not agree with that,” he shuffled over, watching as Noire and Tharja carefully extracted their toys out of the girl’s body. Rhajat wasn’t too keen to leave so quickly if her moaning was any indication, but the gradual increase in her volume was telling everybody else that she was climaxing. Of course, Morgan was more than happy to lick her clean. 

Gaius took the place of Norie, laying down so Morgan could ride him. Though her ass was appealing, he wanted to finish what he had started earlier. Hers was the only womb out of the manakete family that he had yet to fill up.

Naturally, Robin was no stranger to his daughter’s rear, and it was no stranger to his cock.

“F-Finally…” Morgan purred, her voice the most distorted it had ever been. “T-two at once! I… love it… love it… ah…”

It took the two men some time to build up an equal rhythm. Both were addicted to the feeling of their holes, so there was some competition on who got to fuck her the most. Eventually, they managed to equalise their speeds out of pure luck, allowing Morgan to experience the most bliss she had ever felt in her life. One cock was pounding her drenched pussy, while another was fucking her tight ass. Both were extraordinarily different feelings, but simultaneously was a taste of heaven. 

“Oh… this is hot…” Nowi commented, the remaining girls watching the scene unfold. As loud as the dicks were smacking against her body, Morgan still triumphed over them with her voice. There was no fear of how loud she was being. She wanted everybody to hear how much of a dirty slut she was. 

“You can say that a-gah!” Tharja started, but was immediately cut off by Nowi’s tiny fingers groping her breasts. “H-Hey!”

“Boingy-bits!” Nowi giggled. “I finally have a chance to play with them.”

“Why, you…” she felt some need to hex the girl… but Nowi’s gentle fingers were surprisingly nice. The girl looked extremely happy too…

Tharja sighed. She’d let her off this one time. 

“Mine are bigger, Nowi,” Rhajat saw an opportunity to tease. She shook her breasts seductively in front of the girl, encouraging her to change what set of breasts she was pleasuring. 

Tharja was  _ pissed  _ at that comment. How dare she steal Nowi away from her…

“Well, I dunno about that…” Nowi squeezed them, analyzing the differences. “I’d say they’re about the same!”

Tharja was less pissed after hearing that.

Although Nah was disappointed at having Gaius not feasting on her chest anymore (it felt way better than she anticipated it to be, and his enthusiasm for sweet things definitely helped), she did see an opportunity to join in with her sister… uh… daughter.

Morgan was being too loud for her sensitive manakete ears and there was a way to rectify both that, and her desire to be pleasured, at the same time. 

Nah’s intervention occupied Morgan’s mouth and the familiar deliciousness of it all helped bring the fragile girl, who was already close to the edge, to her peak. The girl’s body jolted rapidly, unable to take the two cocks ramming her delicate holes, not to mention the tasty treat Nah was giving her. 

Her body’s eruption of pleasure aided the two men pleasuring her. Robin came first, filling his daughter’s ass with semen for the umpteenth time. Gaius was tasting the pleasures of Morgan’s pussy for the first time, and her wonderful blend of heat and moisture, paired with how she was suddenly clamping down on time, made him cum quickly. 

It wasn’t surprising that Morgan collapsed onto the bed soon after both men were done with her. Both her holes leaked cum, and Nah was quick to make up for her lack of orgasm by tasting the wonderful juices leaking out of her. It was a mother’s job to clean up her daughter’s mess, after all. 

Nah joined Morgan in a restful haze, having reached her limits. She had been through too much and simply needed to rest.

Noire and Rhajat, while not quite as exhausted, were tired (and satisfied) enough that they didn’t have any desire to make any more moves.

This left the original couples. Although both men were ridiculously drained, they sprang to life one last time when their spouses asked for one final turn.

The two girls were fucked on opposite sides of the bed from behind. Although their movements were slow at first, Gaius and Robin were temporarily granted a burst of adrenaline when their two favorite women started to passionately kiss. They had a feeling there was some subtle attraction between the two going on behind the scenes.

In a way, the husbands weren’t too different from their wives. Nowi liked her big breasts, and Tharja quite enjoyed how petite her manakete friend was. 

“I love you, Robin…” Nowi purred, even as she was making out with Tharja. It was an odd comment to make during the current situation, but he realized why she was saying it. She was giving thanks for allowing this wonderful orgy to happen.

“I love you too, Nowi,” he thanked her in return, accelerating his thrusting.

“...do I not get anything, Sunshine?” Gaius teased after a moment of silence (aside from the moaning).

“...fine. If you really want it, then... I love you, Gaius,” Tharja answered.

“Aww, c’mon, say it like you mean it!”

“Don’t push me…”

Nowi and Robin were enjoying Tharja’s sudden embarrassment. She had no trouble saying it in private… but saying it in front of another couple was suddenly making her feel a little shy.

But Tharja couldn’t let them think she had such weaknesses, so she gave in.

“I really do love you, Gaius,” she tried to speak more confidently. 

“Not bad… but I think I’d prefer hearing that when you’re more of a stuttering mess,” he laughed, making her growl at him. “I do love you a lot too, my Sunshine.”

Tharja turned back around, preferring the idea of Robin and Nowi seeing her flustered expression all of a sudden.

“You two are so precious!” Nowi giggled, but she was quickly cut off by the mage meeting her for another sloppy kiss. 

The couples continued to engage in their love-making, even though each individual was reaching the peak of their stamina. They powered through, simply because it felt that wonderful. 

Finally, Nowi and Tharja collapsed. Their husbands, now drained of semen, collapsed on top of them. Although their bodies were practically out of control, they still found the energy to embrace their lovers in a warm hug.

“I loveeee youuu, Gaius…” Tharja was the neediest now.

“...I love you too, Sunshine…” Gaius answered in return, finally hearing the tones he wanted to hear.

“Rooobiiiinnnnn...” Nowi cooed. “I love, love,  _ loveeeee _ you!”

“Nowi… I… love…”

Nowi was concerned when he didn’t finish his sentence, but his soft hums indicated her poor husband had fallen asleep! She’d forgive him for not finishing his sentence; he looked so adorable resting on her smaller body. 

Rhajat, perhaps the most conscious of them all, observed her surroundings with her eyes and nose.

The room  _ stunk. _

She had only just noticed thanks to her arousement fading. 

Unsurprisingly, the room was a mess too. Clothes had been thrown everywhere. Random sex toys laid across the ground and the bed. 

“I’m not cleaning this up,” she whispered to herself.

Ever the crafty one, she left quietly, closing the door just as gently, lest the smell leak out and expose the orgy that had just happened to the entire order.

Every remaining participant in the room was deeply exhausted, but they found comfort in at least one other person.

Nowi and Tharja cuddled up to their spouses respectively.

Nah and Morgan dozed off together. The two had somehow found their way to Noire’s breasts and were using them as pillows.

Things would undeniably be a bit awkward when they all woke up, but they all knew this wouldn’t be the last time they ever did such a thing together.

They could worry about that later, though. It was time for them to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? If you're interested in writing updates or want to support me, visit and follow my Twitter!  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/KwIlsa33)
> 
> I also have a Discord for my writing, general FE talk, and more! Feel free to join if you're interested!  
> [Join my Discord server!](https://discord.gg/N4rG9AjCRy)


End file.
